You Are The Music In Me
by clone-syaoran
Summary: He's a popular new pop star at the top of his game while she's an average student just trying to get through life itself. But due to a sudden twist of fate they are now living in the same roof. Will love bloom in the time they are together?PLEASE R
1. At the Beginning

_**I was thinking about...well I was thinking? Okay I'm thinking when suddenly it just hit me. And so I rush to an internet cafe' (since my computer is broken) and just write. Anyway this would be my 4th story. I don't know if it'd be any good but bear with me, 'kay? And please do LEAVE A REVIEW.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I kinda wish I do.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**She's just an ordinary girl just trying to get through life itself while he's currently Asia's most popular singing heartthrob. But on his way to his concert in Tokyo, unwanted mishaps befall him and now he's stuck as the piano teacher of this obnoxious girl who will stop at nothing just to be next to her dream guy. So the BIG problem is will he make it in time for his concert or will he ended up side tracked? **_

**

* * *

Track 1**

_**At The Beginning**_

"Sakura, I know we've only met each other today but I..." a boy with chestnut colored hair and a pair of amber eyes to match said.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you, Sakura. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love too, Syaoran." and she threw herself in the boy's arm. The boy's face and hers was only an inch away from each other. And their lips are about meet.

Just a little bit...

Here it comes...

When all of a sudden. "I'm sorry Sakura but you'll be late." he suddenly said out of the blue.

"Eh?!" she uttered confuse.

"Sakura-chan if you don't hurry up we'll be late." Tomoyo said and it just hit her. Everything is just a dream.

"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing here?" she asked trying to adjust her eyes from the sunlight coming from the window which her best friend just opened.

"Duh. You ask me to drop by and wake you up since your parents would be out early." she said sitting in the bed.

"Oh right! What time is it anyway?" she asked.

"7:55 a.m." she replied.

"HOE?! We'll be late!!" she said rushing to the bathroom. Her best friend smiles knowing it's only 7:25 a.m. so her best friend would get up from the bed. By the way this is Tomoyo Daidouji one of Tomoeda High School's resident cutie. She also happens to be the best friend of Kinomoto Sakura who used to be the most popular girl in their school that is until that witch came in the picture. Who? Well you'll meet her sooner or later but 1 thing is for sure. You would wish you didn't. And from now onwards I would be your narrator? Scratch that! I like story teller better (even though it kinda sound like an old woman thingy).

* * *

A boy about the of 17 was sleeping peacefully in his room that is until his bubbly cousin entered the room and started shaking him off to bed.

"Hey Syaoran it's already 7:30 a.m. Don't forget you have an interview at 8 o'clock!" she said still shaking him non-stop.

"Be quiet Meiling! 30 minutes is like forever." he complained.

"That's rich coming from someone who almost didn't get in time for his concert." she murmured.

"But I still make it. Like I always say..." and then Meiling interrupted. "Better late than never." they both said at the same time.

"Exactly." he said. "Now that I'm already awake and you're not planning to stop talking, I might as well take my bath." he said and went to the bathroom.

"Did Miyu call?" Syaoran asked. By the way, that girl is Meiling Li. This guy's cousin aka his manager. Miyu? Well she's Kazumaki Miyu. The lead singer of a well known all female band in Asia and this guy's girlfriend though the two of them has a feud just recently because of some rumors. Showbiz.

"No." she replied simply.

"Is that so? _Tsk tsk _She's playing hard to get again." he said to himself as he started brushing his teeth. And this guy? Well he's just Li Syaoran. Currently Asia's most popular heartthrob and pop idol.

"So how did your concert in Korea go?" Meiling asked.

"Good I guess. Though I thing is for sure. They love green." he said and closed the door so that he could take his shower.

"I'll see you in the dining room after 15 minutes, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo are bursting on their way to school when Sakura suddenly took a stop just in front of the bulletin board. She stop there for a minute and started reading the ad posted.

"Hey Sakura-chan what are you doing?! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Tomoyo said a little annoyed at the fact that her best friend didn't seem to care that they are about to be late.

"Just a sec, Tomoyo-chan." she begged. After finished reading the ad, a grin appeared on her face.

"What's up?" Tomoyo, out of curiosity, asked.

"Syaoran Li."

"What about him?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"He's gonna have a concert in Tokyo Dome a month away from now." Sakura announced.

"And knowing you probably would do something crazy again so that he'll notice you in his concert." Tomoyo said and started to walk away.

"Of course not! But I promise my plan will work this time." Sakura reassured.

"Yeah right." Tomoyo said sarcastically.

"I swear Tomoyo-chan this will work!" Sakura begged.

"Do you remember what happen last time?"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

2 weeks ago Sakura won the grand prize in a mall lottery which is a trip for two for 4 days and 3 nights in Korea where Li Syaoran would be having a concert. So Sakura invited to come along and since it's their semester break, Tomoyo come.

The day of the concert...

"Hey Tomoyo-chan put this on my hair." Sakura said and handed Tomoyo a bottle of hair color spray. Without further a do, Tomoyo followed and sprayed whatever Sakura gave her into her best friend's hair.

"Green? What are you up to?" Tomoyo asked as she stares at the sight before her. Sakura's naturally auburn hair is now a light green.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? Green is Syaoran-kun's favorite color." Sakura said.

"So?"

"You still don't get it? But you do know the fact that in every concert he pick a girl from the audience and ask her to join him on stage and he'll sing for her." Sakura said.

"So you're planning that once your hair is green you'll stand out in the crowd and when he's picking a girl in the crowd he'll notice your green head and pick you." Tomoyo butt in.

"Exactly. But you're forgetting the part where he'll fall in love with me when he look into my eyes." Sakura said with a giggle.

"You really are crazy but I guess that makes me crazy too since you're my best friend."

On the concert...

The moment Sakura is waiting for has finally arrived. Syaoran Li is now picking a girl from the audience though for some reason Sakura isn't happy like all the other girls.

"Looks like you're not the only one who has the same idea." Tomoyo teased and giggle.

"Thanks for reminding me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura muttered to herself. As it turns out, the crowd is filled with green-haired girls.

"You're welcome." Syaoran Li finally managed to pick a girl who isn't a green head like most of the girls. She's a brunette.

"I should have stick to auburn." Sakura muttered to herself as she watches Li Syaoran sing a song for the brunette.

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

  
_

"Please Tomoyo-chan! I promise this will be the last time I will ask you to come with me in any of his concert!" Sakura begged.

"No!"

"Pleeeaaassseeee."

"NO."

"With sugar on top." and then Tomoyo suddenly took a stop. A smirk spread on her face when she faces her best friend.

"So you'll come with me?" Sakura asked.

"In one condition."

"Anything just name it!" Sakura said happily.

"You'll model all the outfits I made for you." Tomoyo said with a smirk.

"Okay but not the bunny costume. I think it's too revealing." Sakura said with a giggle.

"But I like the bunny costume. Please..." Tomoyo begged.

"No way!"

"But it looks good on you." Tomoyo said with puppy dog eyes.

"No! Not the puppy dog eyes! Fine I give up. So do we have ourselves a deal?"

"You got it, partner!"

_**

* * *

**_**End of Chapter**

_**I know it's so short but I promise I'll make it longer next time. I'm just in a rush today. Since tomorrow's my birthday one of the best thing I could get is a REVIEW! So please LEAVE A REVIEW!! Ja ne!**_


	2. With You

_**Thanks to those who give time to read this and big thanks to those who review!! Thanks! Anyway just to let some of you know I've changed the summary.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and neither does the songs I'll be using in here.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**She's just an ordinary girl just trying to get through life itself while he's currently Asia's most popular singing heartthrob. But on his way to his concert in Tokyo, unwanted mishaps befall him and now he's stuck as the piano teacher of this obnoxious girl who will stop at nothing just to be next to her dream guy. So the BIG problem is will he make it in time for his concert or will he ended up side tracked? **_

_**Anyway here's another chapter of "You Are The Music In Me". Please LEAVE A REVIEW after you finish reading. It'll really make me happy. **_

_**

* * *

**_****

Track 2

_**With You**_

"_I_ _know when I go I'll be on my way to you. The way that's true. I've waited all my life to cross this line. To the only thing that's true. So I will not hide it's time to try anything to be with you. All my life I've waited..._"

"_This is true_." and the crowd started throwing their applause at the young heartthrob.

"What an amazing performance, Syaoran-san! Hope we could catch more of that on your upcoming concert." the TV host said as Syaoran sat across him.

"Thanks." he said with a smile on his lips.

"So when's your concert?"

"November 14 in Tokyo Dome but me and my crew would be leaving for Japan tonight since our flight was canceled last night." Syaoran added.

"Any mall tours in Japan? You're fans from Japan are dying to know."

"Well we got tons. One in..." he was trailed soon after the television has been turned off.

"It's all about Li Syaoran! Well that's all about to change!" a figure in the dark said to himself. "Have fun while you can." he said and throws a dart in the wall where one of Syaoran Li's picture is pinned.

* * *

At the school cafeteria...

Everyone is having a blast , since the old cafeteria lady have already resigned and now they have a beautiful young woman instead who cooks FOOD and I mean real ones, except Sakura who's waiting for her friends while they get their order. She's just there sitting in the corner, her thoughts seems to be somewhere else.

"Oops, sorry." a girl with curly blonde hair wearing designer clothes apologized when she tripped onto Sakura's leg.

"Oh it's just Kinomoto. Anyway where's your loser squad?" she asked and laughed with her friends. By the way, this girl is the witch I'm talking about. Her name? Do you even want to know? Okay, she's Honda Misaki the girl who take away Sakura's throne. It's not like she's prettier than Sakura it's just that she's really rich. C 'mon that's so obvious, right? The girl wears designer clothes.

"Why? Did you lose yours?"

"What?! Did you just talk back at me?!"

"What? Am I speaking in French here?"

"Why you?!" and so she had it. The witch I mean Misaki was about Sakura when all of a sudden someone grabbed her hand when it is only a few inch away from Sakura's cheek.

"Not on my watch, Missy. Detention!" the principal said and walked out of the cafeteria. Misaki looked at Sakura with an angry glare. "This is not over yet, Kinomoto!" she said and follows the principal to explain herself.

"What did we miss?" Tomoyo asked as she sit next to Sakura together with Naoko and Chiharu.

"Nothing really." Sakura replied.

"Way to show her Sakura-chan!" Rika said sitting across Sakura as she have witness the scene.

"Honda should've known it's not good to insult Sakura if she's on a bad mood." Tomoyo said with a slight grin on her face.

"So why are you in a bad mood, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked.

"Can't talk right now, I still need to finish my homework. Catch you guys later." Sakura said and left.

"Do you know, Tomoyo-chan?" Naoko asked.

"It's a long story but I'll try to make it short for you." she said.

"Well you see yesterday after Sakura found out that Li Syaoran would be going to Japan, she dragged me all the way to the airport but when we got there all we saw is an empty airport since all the flights have been canceled because of the storm flooding Japan. And so this morning she heard the news that today would be Syaoran Li's real flight but Sakura won't be able to make it since she would be going to her grandfather's house this afternoon and she'll be staying for 2 weeks." Tomoyo said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." Tomoyo replied and the four of them started laughing their hearts out.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, Sir?" the flight attendant asked.

"Nothing, thank you." Syaoran replied and put the earphone back to his ears while the flight attendant left to attend to other passengers.

After an hour, the plane finally managed to land on Japan safe and sound.

"Are you there yet?" Meiling asked from the phone.

"Yeah we're already here, Meiling. So whe-" he was cut off as his phone shut down.

"Syaoran? I can't hear you Syaoran." she said to herself as she tries to dial her cousin's number again when all of a sudden her phone rang.

"Hello. Meiling Li speaking." she greeted.

"Hello, Li-san. This is Kurama, Seisuke." the person on the other line said.

"Oh Mister Kurama. Have you already met up with my cousin?" Meiling asked.

"Ahh...that's the main reason I called. I may not be able to. My car's tires are flat so just tell them to meet up with me on my hotel." he said.

"Is that so? Okay I'll tell them. Goodbye." and she turned off her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile on Sakura Kinomoto's classroom.

"As all of you know tomorrow would be the start of our semester break and it will last for 3 weeks." the teacher began though all of the students aren't listening, all of them busy doing their own business while others are just plain shouting.

"Now just to let some of those who care. After the semester break is over the school festival would be held. So as the adviser of the drama club I would like to ask if there's someone interested in participating on the evening talent show. It would be held on the last day or better yet night of the festival. Anyone interested just raise you hand." she said. A certain blonde then raised her hand.

"I would love to, Sensei." she said. "Show off." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Oh! Kinomoto said she wanted to join as well." she added.

"What?!" Sakura said in a protesting manner.

"That would be great!" the teacher said and that's when the school bell rang. "I'll see you all after sem break!" she said and left the noisy classroom.

"What's up Kinomoto afraid of losing?"

"So not!"

"So to!"

"So not!"

"Anyway I don't have time to argue with you I still need to catch up to my flight. Just an advice, Kinomoto. Don't bother practicing you'll only mess up anyway." she said with a long laugh before leaving the angry Sakura wanting to shave off her hair. Good thing is that Tomoyo is there to stop her.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!" she said.

"Fine but I still wanted to shave off that girl's hair." Sakura muttered to herself.

"C 'mon Sakura you know you can't do that!"

"Of course I can!"

"What I mean is you can't shave off her hair 'cause there's not a shaver in the world that's strong enough for her hair." Tomoyo said and the two of them started laughing.

"Good one, Tomoyo-chan! Any who I gotta run!"

"Why the rush?"

"Did you forgot I'm planning to stay in Grandpa's house all semester break?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"Oh yeah! I'll try to drop by if I have a free time."

"See ya then." and so Sakura finally disappeared from Tomoyo's sight.

* * *

"Oh hello Meiling-san! Didn't notice your text messages there!" Eriol said to Meiling who was still on the other line.

"Forget about that! Where is Syaoran?" she asked.

"Oh! He's on the limo with the producer." he replied.

"What producer?!"

"Yeah. The guy who's supposed to pick us up."

"But that can't be."

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"Just give the phone to Syaoran." Meiling ordered.

"Can't." he replied simply. "Why? Stop playing games with me Eriol! Give it to Syaoran!"

"I said I can't. He's on another limousine with the producer." he said a little annoyed at how Meiling's ordering him.

"What?! Get Syaoran out of that limo right now!"

"What? Why?"

"That producer is a fake. I also seem to have a hunch that something bad is about to happen so just take him out of that car!" Meiling explained trying to convince Eriol.

"If you say so." and so he ended the call.

"Hey guys we have a problem." he said to his other companion.

* * *

There was an eerie silence in the limo Syaoran was in. The limo contains only him, his security, the driver and the supposedly producer. And then the producer's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a while." he said and signaled the driver to stop.

Outside the limo...

"Do you have him?" the unknown person asked from the fake producer's phone.

"Yeah. So what should I do with him?"

"Nothing. Leave the limousine do all the work just be sure to leave the limo before the bomb exploded. Got it?"

"Yeah." he said and places the phone back to his pocket. So without another word he started walking away.

"What's taking him so long?" Syaoran asked himself.

"I'll just go check on him." Syaoran said. And that's when he found out that the limo's door are locked.

"Hey open this up!" Syaoran ordered the driver but he just smiled at him and leave the car.

"Hey! Open this up!" he shouted at the guy.

"Stay back, Sir!" his security ordered.

"Hope we still aren't too late!" Eriol said as he runs to the parked limousine. When all of a sudden the limousine, which was there a while ago, is now turned into a wrecked limousine.

"Damn it!" he curse running to the incident.

"You sure you won't come with me?" Sakura reassured from inside the van.

"Yeah but I'll try to drop by once my term papers are finished." Touya said. "Take care of the Monster, Yurei-san." he said to the driver.

"Okay then." and they drove off while Sakura was waving to her brother.

* * *

For about 30 minutes of driving, Sakura and her driver came across to an abandoned town that seems no one has been living for centuries now. Just to let you know, the vacation house of Sakura's grandfather is located in a rural area.

"Yurei-san, please step on it. This place is giving me the chills." she said. Just as when her driver started speeding, a figure suddenly came their direction.

"What was that just then?" she asked a little creep out.

"I think we hit something, Sakura-san. I'll just go check it out." the driver said.

"Be careful, Yurei-san." Sakura reminded. 'Wait a sec! This scene kinda feels like those in a horror movie. So if my hunch is right then...' she thought as she slowly looked at her side and there she saw a bloody figure. It seem as though he's trying to tell her something.

"WAH!!" she shouted in terror.

"What happened, Sakura-san?" the driver asked.

"A g-ghost." she stuttered pointing at the window. The old man gets off the car to check what Sakura's saying.

"It's not a ghost, Sakura-san." he said studying the person.

"It's not? Good gracious! Let's get him in a hospital!" she said when she saw the bloody guy. The driver quickly followed and places the body of the boy inside the van. Sakura sat next to the boy, his head resting on her lap.

"Please make it faster, Yurei-san!" she ordered.

"Hai."

"Hoe?!" Sakura uttered in disbelief. After wiping off the blood from the guy's face, she found out it was none other than Syaoran Li. The guy she's wanting to see all this time but not in this condition.

"Syaoran-kun!!" she shouted even though she didn't really mean to. The boy slowly opens his eyes and they locked gazes.

"W-who are y-you?" he uttered before losing consciousness once again.

_**

* * *

**_****

End of Chapter

_**How was it? Anyway please don'r forget to LEAVE A REVIEW!! Big thanks to those who will. Ja ne!!**_


	3. Play My Music

_**I've been having a lot of problems in the past few days so I didn't really spend a time to edit this so if there are any errors, Gomen. Before anything else I would again like to thanks those who give some time to read this and a big thanks to those who review.**_

**

* * *

**

Track 3

_**Play My Music**_

The rain was still pouring non-stop, it has been raining since lunch, so the usually unpopulated street of I still don't know where is still unpopulated. Everyone stayed in their house waiting for the rain to stop so they could attend to their usual business.

"Is he awake yet?" an auburn haired girl asked a woman in an all white uniform.

"I'm sorry." she replied shaking her head and guided the cherry blossom inside the room where the patient lies.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry." she whispered to herself when the nurse left her alone in the room with a mummy I mean Syaoran who's wrapped around on bandages.

* * *

Meanwhile (Somewhere in Hong Kong)

In a small quiet room surrounded by posters of a certain amber eyed boy, two women about the age of 16 are having a little conversation.

"What happened to Syaoran, Meiling?" a raven haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry, Miyu." Meiling replied staring at the floor.

"What do you mean, Meiling?! I'm asking you Meiling where's Syaoran?!" she asked again, her voice a little louder now than before.

"I said I don't know!" Meiling shouted in annoyance.

"But Meiling..."

"Can't you understand, Miyu?! You're not the only one worried sick about him! Damn it!" she cursed.

"I'm sorry I'm just really worried about Syaoran. What if something bad happened to him or worse..."

"Don't think horrible things. Let's just pray that he's in a good condition. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll just call you when Eriol give me a call." Meiling said guiding Miyu to her car.

"Thanks, Meiling." she said before driving off.

"Hope you're alright, Syaoran." Meiling said to herself staring at the sky. It seems like it's going to rain sooner or later today.

* * *

Feeling guilty about the car incident, Sakura bought a bouquet of peonies since she have read that peonies is Syaoran's favorite flower. She was bursting all her way to her patient's room only to see him arguing with their private nurse.

"But Sir you have to stay here and rest. Your wounds are still healing." the nurse said trying to convince the stubborn patient back to the bed.

"I said I'm feeling perfectly fine now!" he insisted but deep inside, his wounds are really aching.

"So you're already awake, eh?" Sakura butt in. She places the flowers she bought in the vase beside the bed of her patient. The boy just eyed her as she do so.

"Yes I am, who are you anyway?" he asked but even before she could answer, he took his medicine on the tray and started on his way outside the room. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm leaving." he said. "By the way, I...I'm sorry." Sakura said.

He stopped in the front door and face her before saying. "For what?"

"Because my car bumped into you and now you're-" she was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips, signaling her to stop. "It's not your fault." he said and walks away again.

"But-" again she was cut off. "I said it wasn't your fault. I was running away from someone, who is trying to kill me, when your car bumped into me though I didn't really took the hit since your driver stop just as when I was about to be hit." he added.

"You mean to say someone's trying to kill you?!" she asked as if she wasn't listening. He gave her a glare before answering her question. "Am I talking in French here?" he asked rhetorically.

"Why are you acting like this anyway?" she asked. "I'm not acting like this, I've always been like this." he said.

"He was in the middle of the road, Sakura still was following him, when he suddenly took a stop and look around the place. "Where are we anyway? How am I supposed to get back to civilization now?"

"Why are you so itching to leave this place anyway?" she asked; her voice a little higher and angrier than her usual voice. Annoyed, maybe?

"You ask why? Just because my biggest concert ever will start a month from now and I need some rehearsing, this place stinks, and now I'm standing next to a girl who's crazy about me. You want more reasons?" he asked. To his surprise, a soft palm slams at his face just as soon as he has finish his sentence.

"And why would you say I'm crazy about you?" she asked. Syaoran notice the tears the are about to fall from her eyes and the way she's biting her lower lip to stop her emotions from bursting out so he decided to keep his voice low, trying not to further hurt the girl in front of him. "It's not like I can't hear you whisper when I'm asleep." he said looking at his side.

"What? You heard that?" she asked with a slight blush on her face while Syaoran just gave her a simple nod in response. "Though I know I can't blame you. Any girl would be crazy for me." he said.

"I thought you are better than those other Hollywood celebrities but I guess I'm wrong. You're just like all of them." she said. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm really sorry for what I said but I really need to get to Tokyo."

"If you really insist on going, then go." she looking away from him. "What?! You're not going to help me or something?" he asked.

"No. You said I'm not the one responsible for your injuries, right?"

"But...fine! I'm still going to leave!" he said and continued on his way. _'An hour.'_ Sakura thought as she went back inside her grandfather's house.

* * *

After the heavy rain, the sun now shone very brightly 'causing him to get more irritated every passing second but still, he continued walking, trying to get away from the place he's in. The people he passes by stare at him (Who wouldn't stare at him anyway? He's wrapped up in bandages.) but he didn't mind them, he just continued on his way.

"Hey Miss, can you help me get to Tokyo?" he asked the girl who passed by him but the girl squirms away from him and never look back as though he's some kind of drug addict or something.

"I need to get to Tokyo for my concert. Can you help me, Sir?" he asked but again the guy left. A woman in her early 40's walk up to him and gave him some food and water and again she walk away from him.

"At least not all of them think I'm crazy." he muttered drinking off the water away. A boy was about to walk up to him when, "Kentaro! Get away from him!" the boy's mother shouted as she pulled her son away from Syaoran.

"What?! I'm not a serial killer, Ma'am. I'm a famous celebrity!! Damn it!" he cursed and continued on his way. "Damn this town! How am I supposed to get back to where Eriol and the others are?"

* * *

Sakura was having a little chat with her friends in YM. Talking about how they are all doing and of course Sakura's telling them about Li Syaoran though this time she really seems like she hates the guy.

"You mean to say Li Syaoran was in your house moments ago?!" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah." she replied. "So where is he now?" Naoko asked. Sakura typed something and it was, "I dunno. He's off somewhere. I don't care but I know he'll be back. An hour have past already."

"What do you mean an hour?" Rika typed in. "An hour is all it takes before he comes back begging me to take him back to Tokyo."

"How'd you know?" Tomoyo typed in as her face appeared in the monitor.

"I just do." she typed and smiled. Sakura looked at the clock pinned at the wall before typing something, "Right about now."

_DING DONG_

"I'll catch up to you guys later, ja-ne!" she typed and logged out. She slammed the door open revealing a very exhausted Li Syaoran at the door.

"What do you want?" she asked in a very cold voice. Syaoran suddenly found the floor very interesting when he said, "I-I'm sorry! Please help me get to Tokyo." he begged and kneels down. Sakura was amazed. He really do want to get back to Tokyo.

"Okay-" but then an idea lights on. "In one condition." she said with an evil grin much to the dismay of Syaoran.

"I'll do anything as long as I don't have to kill anyone." he said. "Of course not silly. You see I...we have a talent show in our school festival and I was kinda in it." she started.

"So what about it?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Can you please teach me a piece or two in piano? I've read in a magazine that you're a piano prodigy so can you? It'll only take two weeks or so. Please." she continued.

"What?!"

"Please! I swear you'll make it in time for your concert! Please!" she said. "If you don't help me out I might screw up and-"

"And what?" he asked. "And this witch I mean girl will laugh at me." she said. "A rival of yours or something?" he asked and Sakura just nods her head in agreement.

"Let me think about it." he said holding up his chin. "I'll do it. So do we have a deal?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said with a glee and she unconsciously jumps onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck that 'cause her to blush when she notice what she did.

"I'm sorry." she said. "Don't worry about it. So where's my room?" he asked. Sakura took his hand in her to help him, knowing that his posture is still isn't very stable. She led him in a room painted in mint green with a giant green oak bed. Sakura turned on the light's switch located near the door.

"There are clothes in the closet though do call the nurse when you want to change. I'll be in my room next to yours, if you want anything just tell me." she said. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." she added before walking out of the room when Syaoran suddenly took her hand.

"T-Thank you." he said, his face slowly turning crimson. "You're welcome." she said with her usual warm smile and finally left the room.

* * *

"What do you mean he got away?!" a muscular, tall figure asked. His face was still unseen because of the darkness that fills the whole room.

"His security guard smashes the car door so he got away just in time before the bomb exploded. I've tried searching for him but I can't find him." he said and just in time that he finished his excuse, his face received a very harsh punch that left a major bruise.

"You Moron! Go get some back up and look for him! I want him dead or else you'll get it!" he ordered. The other guy quickly followed and storm all the way outside the room.

"Damn it! Curse you, Li Syaoran!" he cursed under his breath before opening the curtain to let some light in the room but just before the light was about to hit his face, he put on his hat and sunglasses. He then left the room to attend to his usual business.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter

_**Before I go I just want to thank those who have review and favorited this, namely **_**queen-sarcasm, Ellen, chainedheart999, misstruthfull, brightestoflights**_**, and **_**NileyLover**_**. Please don't forget to LEAVE A REVIEW!! Thankies!! See ya in the next chapter!!**_


End file.
